Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to overwhelm opponents with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage. These Decks are usually slow and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. There are several counters to Burn Decks. The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vunerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. =Anti-Heal= The Anti Heal deck revolves around the effects of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and their ability to reverse Life Point gain into damage. Recommended cards Monsters * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * A Cat of Ill Omen * Mystic Tomato * Mask of Darkness Spells * Rain of Mercy * Upstart Goblin * Soul Taker Traps * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Gift Card =Bubbleman Burn= The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making "Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of Bubbleman won't trigger if there are cards on the field. The only trap card recommended -at all, but only playable in traditional format- is Magical Explosion, often used as a finisher in this deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Giant Germ * Toon Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Royal Magical Library * Cyber Valley Spells * Card of Sanctity * Toon Table of Contents * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Monster Reborn * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Magical Mallet * Monster Gate * Reasoning Traps * Magical Explosion =D.D. Princess Burn= This deck is unorthodox and slow, but getting the right cards out will slow your opponent to no end and cause damage nearly every turn. The main cards for this deck are "Fire Princess", "Soul Absorption", "Macro Cosmos" and "Needle Worm". This deck revolves around milling your opponent. Recommended cards Monsters * Fire Princess x3 * Needle Worm x3 * Morphing Jar x1 * D.D. Survivor Spells * Soul Absorption x3 * Level Limit - Area B * Mass Driver Traps * Macro Cosmos x3 * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light =Dark Snake Syndrome Deck= The main point of this deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat" Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat x3 * Solar Flare Dragon x3 Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome x3 * Mist Body Traps * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier =Direct Burn= An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life-Points directly. By using monsters such as Prometheus, King of the Shadows or any high level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more Demotion, this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie =Eradicator Blast Burn= The main priority of the Eradicator Blast Burn Deck is to get at least one "Dark Eradicator Warlock" and continuously activate "Magical Blast" to inflict at least 200 damage per turn. Recommended cards Monsters * Dark Eradicator Warlock x3 * Dark Magician x3 * Skilled Dark Magician x3 * Rapid-Fire Magician x3 * Apprentice Magician x2 Spells * Magical Blast x3 * Silent Doom Traps * Reckless Greed =Exxod Burn= The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of the Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat (to search out Criosphinx for Exxod) * "Sphinx" monsters Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Spring of Rebirth Traps * Gravity Bind =Shadowpriestess Burn= * By tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Also by tributing D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane with Macro Cosmos face up on the field. Since D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane will return to the field after being Removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm x3 * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and many Fish-type monsters ** Mask of Darkness * Many DARK monsters ** D.D. Survivor ** D.D. Scout Plane ** Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind =Chain Strike OTK= A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chan Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. Recommended cards Spells * Wave-Motion Cannon * Chain Strike x2 * Emergency Provisions Traps * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio Category:Deck Type